mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Joey Faust
Joey Faust (also known as TeamFaustGames, TFGGerman or FistMan Is Back) is a German M.U.G.E.N character and stage creator. His characters are all spriteswaps of Fido's Street Fighter 2 characters. __TOC__ Creations 'Characters' * Fist Man * Fieski Dude * Denso Guy * Jumbo Faddy * Sabu Senior * Ludwig Von Beaner * Tom Carnage * Malacondor Satsh * Richard Cortwog * Kavanto Interga * Devanti Hogeli * TwinBee * WinBee * GwinBee * Capsule J * Gim * Burnin' Leo * Birdon * Bonkers * Bugzzy * Erik * Baleog * Olaf * Glover * Black TwinBee * Vermillion TwinBee * Rayotenpera 2 * Final Boss Man * Doctor Frogut * The Dark Guy * Jafar * Silver J * Tah Poxor * Capsule P * Warumon * Doctor Proto Disco * Zembero * Brawl Man * Inwerso * Halloween Man * Berserker * Arwette * Dark Fist Man * Devil Jafar * Mark Senparek * Master Ambona * Aker Mapa * Commander Coach * Alex Halmar * Mr. Bakabot * Kung Fu Hero * Legendary Hero * Big Ogre * Man Pig * Sport Man * Gold Dude * Bad Dude Skin Head * Shaolin * Mugs * Skelaton * Super Ant * Beatle * Mosquito * Pro Footman Nr.1 * Pro Footman Nr.2 * Pro Footman Nr.3 * Pro Footman Nr.4 * Pro Footman Nr.5 * Ninja Warrior * Clickteam Man * Angel Fighter * Biting Ship * Attack Copter * Copter Gunship * Cresta Cruiser * Cruise Missile * Green Ship * Pirate Cruiser * RU Gladiator * Distant Sub * Shuttle * Space Falcon * Star Fighter * Hang Glider * Fly Motobike * Fly Motocycle * Fly Angel * GU Destroyer * Blue Gazelle * Bullet Gono * Moogabee * Natolgia * Paro Falcon * Paro Fox * Paro Goose * Paro Stingray * Paro Violet * Paro Ball * Paro Crystal * Paro Walker * Paro Joker * Paro Stingray 2 * Paro Thunder * Paro MK-II * Paro Comet * Paro Vermillion * Interceptor * Hornet * Avenger * Shredder * Black Lightning * Vengeance * Prowler * Reaper * Dominator * Flying Raze * Flying Rana * Flying Khan * Flying Grimace * Flying Mooga * Flying Jolt * Flying Maim * Flying Apollyon * Flying Roach * Flying Neon * Flying-ES * Flying-LD * Flying-CE * Flying-IP * Flying-SP * Flying-M3 * Flying-RS * Flying-NS * Flying-PS * Orion * Thugg * Wulf * Leif * Musashi * Mantazz * Matrix * Fallout * Freon * Mirage * Tremor * Razor * Talon * Hellhound * Tempest * Nekron * Shadow Fighter 1 * Shadow Fighter 2 * Knight Pete * Steamboat Pete * Mad Doctor * God Jafar * Future J * Cross-Stitch * Synktron 'Edits' * Rocksteady * Bebop 'Stages' * Germany 1 - Fist Man * Germany 2 - Richard Cortwog * Germany 3 - Pro Footman 2 * Germany 4 - Pro Footman 5 * USA 1 - Malacondor Satsh * USA 2 - Clickteam Man * Turkey 1 - Fieski Dude * Turkey 2 - Tom Carnage * Japan 1 - Denso Guy * Japan 2 - Ninja Warrior * Spain - Jumbo Faddy * Mexico - Ludwig Von Beaner * France 1 - Kavanto Interga * France 2 - Pro Footman 4 * Konami Land 1 - TwinBee * Konami Land 2 - WinBee * Konami Land 3 - GwinBee * Konami Land 4 - Warumon * HAL Land 1 - Capsule J * HAL Land 2 - Gim * HAL Land 3 - Burnin' Leo * HAL Land 4 - Birdon * HAL Land 5 - Bonkers * Interplay Land 1 - Erik * Interplay Land 2 - Baleog * Interplay Land 3 - Olaf * Hasbro Land - Glover * Strata Land 1 - Rancid * Strata Land 2 - Orion * Strata Land 3 - Thugg * Strata Land 4 - Wulf * Strata Land 5 - Leif * Strata Land 6 - Musashi * Strata Land 7 - Mantazz * Strata Land 8 - Matrix * Strata Land 9 - Fallout * Strata Land 10 - Freon * Strata Land 11 - Mirage * Strata Land 12 - Tremor * Strata Land 13 - Razor * Strata Land 14 - Talon * Strata Land 15 - Hellhound * Strata Land 16 - Tempest * Team Evil TV Island 1 - Dr. Proto Disco * Team Evil TV Island 2 - Zembero * Team Evil TV Island 3 - Brawl Man * Team Evil TV Island 4 - Inwerso * Team Evil TV Island 5 - Halloween Man * Team Evil TV Island 6 - Berserker * Team Evil TV Island 7 - Arwette * Team Evil TV Island 8 - Tah Poxor * Team Evil TV Island 9 - Dr. Frogut * Team Evil TV Island 10 - Final Boss Man * Team Evil TV Island 11 - The Dark Guy * Belgium - Mark Senparek * Luxembourg - Master Ambona * Nigeria - Aker Mapa * Canada - Commander Coach * Alaska - Alex Halmar * Kenya - Mr. Bakabot * England 1 - Pro Footman 1 * England 2 - Legendary Hero * Italy - Pro Footman 3 * Yemen - Bad Dude Skin Head * Romania 1 - Mugs * Romania 2 - Skelaton * Romania 3 - Big Ogre * Romania 4 - Man Pig * Malawi - Super Ant * Sweden - Beatle * Nicaragua - Mosquito * China - Shaolin * Brazil - Sport Man * Peru - Gold Dude * USA 2 - Clickteam Man * Disney Land 1 - Jafar * Disney Land 2 - Knight Pete * Disney Land 3 - Steamboat Pete * Disney Land 4 - Mad Doctor * Unknown Country - Devil Jafar * Unknown Country - God Jafar * Unknown Country - Gargos * Unknown Country - Shadow Fighter 1 and 2 * Unknown Country - Future J * Unknown Country - Cross-Stitch * ????? - Synktron 'Full Games' * Team Faust Games Arena Fighters W.I.P. 'Characters' * Chilly * Plasma Wisp * Poppy Bro Jr. * Scorn * Muramasa * Garibaldi * Balbars * Katana Terror * Massal Halbar * Salam Nasir * Carl Fox * Bon-Bon Bizarro * Damu-Damu * Don Rio Jonason * Chan Kuron * Chainsaw Bull * The Prince * Nightmare Buzz * Steelix * Maximus * CY-5 * Warhead * Anubis * Executioner * Lord Deimos * Ragnar * Takeshi * Samurai * Kabuki * Sumo * Oni * Tengu * Benkei * Goemon * Professor Click * Mr. Slug * Dark Mantis * Skeleton Warrior * Enemy Soldier * Bad Dude Sash * Bad Dude Staff * Mr. Sword Guy * Mr. Ninja * MI6 Secret Agent * Armoured Guy * Muscle Man * Bearded Muscle Man * Sword Warrior * Axe Demon * Mr. Hitman * Mr. Alien * Mr. Android * Skate Dude * Bullzeye * Purge * Hitmontop * Machoke * Axel * Miles * Bigman * Handman * Redman * Fireman * Black Spear Dude * Master Legend Dude * Red Emperor Dude * Green Warrior Dude * Black Emperor Dude * Muscle Master * Paul * Tam Tam * Hans * Chan * Yang Zongbao * Yang Ye * Yang Liu Lang * Hazyman * Rick * Allen * White Shirt Dude * Blue Cap Dude * Dagger Dude * Blue Clothes Dude * Ship Driver Dude * Blue Judoka Dude * Masked Soldier * Fatty Hammer Dude * Mu Guiying * Capsule J2 'Stages' * Italy 2 - Devanti Hogeli * USA 3 - Sabu Senior 'Full Games' * Team Faust Games Arena Fighters Special Cancelled W.I.P. 'Characters' * Ebisumaru * Sasuke See also *Characters made by Joey Faust External links *deviantART account *YouTube channel *Mugen Free For All profile Category:CreatorsCategory:SpriteswappersCategory:YouTubersCategory:DeviantART Users